


My Ex-Boyfriend is a Psychopath

by Hannibalslovecrimes



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, M/M, Romance, Sex, Teacher AU, not sure what to add yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalslovecrimes/pseuds/Hannibalslovecrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham has just begun the second semester of his first year in university when he meets professor Hannibal Lecter. The two are drawn to each other immediately and begin a whirlwind romance, despite barely even knowing each other. It's only a matter of time before things go downhill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to know you

Hannibal ensnared Will Graham during his first year of college. Hannibal was the type of teacher that could persuade his students to do almost anything. When will first began his class, he could feel an energy flowing from him, dark and mysterious, and yet it drew him in. From the very beginning, Will wanted to know more of him.

Will Graham was a bright young psychology student, who had gained attendance to his first choice university with scholarship. When he’d left high school, all former teachers had glowing words of praise and high expectation for his future as a therapist or maybe a psychiatrist. His first semester of university had gone as expected by everyone who knew him, he had maintained the top grades in all his classes. This was because Will did not bother to make friends with anyone outside of study groups, and chose to instead spend all of his free time either studying and taking notes, or doing research on subjects that piqued his interest. 

As he entered his second semester, he had yet to take a class that had presented him with any sort of challenge. That is, until he entered Hannibal Lecter’s course.   
\---------  
On day one, he sat in the front of the class, a notebook and pencil already placed in front of him and at the ready. He couldn’t describe it now if you asked him, but at the time he had felt as if a radical change was about to take place in his life. 

The moment that professor Lector-- or “Hannibal” as he instructed the students to refer to him as—walked into the room, that the entire atmosphere changed. Will had never met a teacher he found so fascinating, the way Hannibal spoke and his mannerisms were so refined and gentle. It wasn’t his fault that he wanted to get close to him, Hannibal wanted it. 

Or at least, that’s what he always told himself after it had happened. That it was Hannibal desire, and not his own. If he couldn’t blame himself then he wouldn’t feel so bad for falling for someone so dangerous. 

By the end of the first day, Will had realized he’d forgotten to take any notes. He had been too mesmerized by Hannibal and his lecture to even think of writing any of it down. He stood from his seat and wormed his way to the front of the lecture hall to join the many wannabe teachers’ pets in a line to speak to Hannibal. It was his habit to try to get in good with all his teachers, his self-esteem relied on the praise he received from them.

When he finally reached the front and stood face-to-face with Hannibal, he became too stunned to speak. It was abnormal for him to become tongue-tied, but Hannibal handled it with grace, “It can be very intimidating when you’re in an unfamiliar setting, can’t it? These lecture halls are so impersonal, I hate them.” He smiled and extended his hand for Will to shake, “And what is your name, friend?”

Will swallowed and shook his hand, “Will Graham, professor. That was an amazing lecture, I couldn’t even take notes I was so enthralled.”   
“It makes me happy to hear you say that. I want my students to feel they want to learn in my class.” He said warmly. Will wanted more than anything to talk to Hannibal, he seemed so kind and warm. 

“I know this is my first semester taking a class with you, but I’d like to know if it would be alright for me to come by your office once in a while?” Will asked, anxiety threatening to surface at the idea of rejection.

“Of course, I always have time for my students,” Hannibal replied, “In fact, come by tonight if you like, I’d love to get to know you.”  
Will’s heart threatened to break out, beating hard against his chest. He was being drawn to Hannibal, and he’d only know him for a few hours, it was as if Hannibal had a power over him.  
\----------------------  
Will crept around the corner of the office building, trying to peak into Hannibal’s office without alerting him to his presence. As careful as he was, Hannibal noticed his curly head of hair sticking out around the wall. 

“Come in, Will.” He called out to him, smiling as he watched Will enter. Despite what Will may have thought, Hannibal had noticed him during his lecture as well. Will was an exceptionally handsome young man, and Hannibal had looked through his school transcripts to find out more about him after they’d spoken. 

“So you are a future psychologist, are you not? What draws you to my profession?” He questioned Will, who had barely just sat down across from him.

“It’s complicated, but I feel connected to people and like I can understand them, and I think I could use that to help people.” He answered, being as honest as possible. He felt scared for a moment that Hannibal would think he was lying, since what he said seemed strange. He wasn’t sure why he had told him in the first place.

“How noble of you.” Hannibal said, with no hints of disbelief or condescension anywhere to be found. Hannibal leaned forward on his desk, as a show that he was listening. He wanted Will to open up to him, to tell him all his secrets. Hannibal had picked him as his newest pet, his latest project.

“This may be a bit forward, but do you find me attractive, Will?” He said, his voice calm and assertive. 

Will was not used to getting romantic attention, in fact he’d not yet had a girlfriend in his nineteen years of life. Or a boyfriend for that matter. He averted his eyes from Hannibal’s face, afraid that they would give away the answer before his mouth would. He started to stammer out an answer, but Hannibal cut him off with his own.

“Because I find you very attractive. I’d like to start seeing you, if you are interested.”


	2. Dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will falls deeper into Hannibal's snare as the two share a dinner and a kiss.

Will sat across Hannibal’s dining room table, staring down a well-cooked meal that Hannibal had prepared for him. It occurred to him that it had been all very sudden how he and Hannibal became involved. They were something akin to two magnets that were pulling in each others’ direction, not for any reason other than being attracted to the other. 

It had been two weeks since their talk in Hannibals office, which had not ended only with Will confessing his attraction to Hannibal, since Hannibal afterwards was able to wring out even more interesting information from him. He had a power over Will, to make him spill his guts before him without a second thought. Hannibal was just one of those people, who you wanted to tell your darkest secrets to but then would regret doing so and feel like the words were spilling out of your mouth with no control.

Ever since that talk, every evening Hannibal would knock of Will’s dorm room door and call him out for a walk and a chat. They never talked about anything in particular, Will would talk about things he had learned that day with the excitement only a good student could have for school, and Hannibal would explain many difficult psychology concepts to Will. 

Hannibal could already tell that Will would absorb what he told him and no matter what he said he’d take it as truth. It was very easy to mold a young mind to how you wanted it to be. He knew he would own Will before long, and then he’d make him do anything he dreamed up. It was a fun game that Hannibal had concocted for himself. He would take a moldable student, whomever he found attractive and liked, and seduce them. Once he’d seduced them, he’d experiment with their emotions, say things to hurt them and see how they’d react.

He knew if he documented his self studies he could lose his career, so instead he’d keep track of his findings only in his mind. He was particularly excited to write in his mind journals about how Will Graham would react to his actions. Will had told him only two weeks prior that although he’d found Hannibal attractive, he was not interested in men. Hannibal was excited to see if he could change this in Will, if he could make him want him and lust for him.

It excited him, and as he sat across from Will who looked so vulnerable and easy to manipulate, he could feel his excitement grow exponentially. He had made up his mind that he would make Will degrade himself by choice by the end of their date. 

“How badly do you want good grades, Will? Enough to date your professor for them?” Hannibal jabbed at will, provoking him.  
“I wasn’t the one who wanted to date, professor.” Will replied. Hannibal hated the way he insisted on calling him professor, despite his first name preference. He’d make sure to break Will of that habit soon enough.

“That may be, but you did say yes. I have to wonder if you’re not just trying to get on my good side. You’re not the first student to have romantic interest in me.” This time Hannibal tested to see if he could find any jealous bones in that skinny body of Will’s. 

“You’re lucky, women didn’t notice me in high school.” Will was short with Hannibal often, this was because he felt uncomfortable with the whole situation. He knew that what the two of them were doing was inappropriate and could lose him his scholarship, but he couldn’t help himself. Instead of breaking it off, he simply tried to maintain some distance.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, looking genuinely surprised, “Have you even experience your first kiss?” He prodded.

Will looked down at his plate, he didn’t want to answer or look at Hannibal, he was embarrassed at the thought of voicing his inexperience to a much older, more experience man, “No…” He spoke softly. 

And with that Hannibal stood and made his way over to Will’s seat, he gently rested one hand on Will’s shoulder, and with his other he cupped Will’s chin and tilted his head back slightly, “W-what are you—“ Will started, but before he could finish Hannibal’s lips were softly pressed against his own. It was over in a matter of seconds, his professor had stolen his first kiss so easily.

“Now you can say you have.” Hannibal told him, his tone triumphant as he strode back to his chair and sat down, “There’s no need to feel shy, if you haven’t experienced something yet, you’re more than welcome to try with me.” His words were inviting, Hannibal was hungry for Will. One taste was not enough to appease his appetite. 

Hannibal folded his napkin on his plate and stood again, “I think I’m done with my meal. Why don’t we take a tour around my home.” He gestured at Will to stand and follow him, as he walked into a living room area.

It was a large room with a high ceiling, and several filled bookcases. Will scanned the titles, noticing that many were large psychology or philosophy books that he couldn’t dream of affording even with his scholarship. He ran his hand over the couch in the center of the room as he walked by, it was a smooth leather couch. 

“You’re welcome to sit on it if you like.” Hannibal informed him, as if he thought will was merely interested in the texture of the couch and not in actually using it. He stepped closer to Will, who turned and backed himself against the couch, he was not sure how to handle Hannibal’s advances, or if he truly wanted to thwart them. 

“I should probably get going professor,” He mumbled, as Hannibal’s hand wrapped around his waist and drew him close. 

“Why leave? Our night is just beginning. I have so much more I want to do with you, Will. To you.” He grinned at him, and for a second Will thought he saw a wolf ready to devour him whole. He felt a rush of fear and arousal. Hannibal brought their mouths together once again, this time for a much more passionate kiss. At first Will was too shocked to move, but then he relaxed and gave in, kissing Hannibal back, who returned the favor with tongue. 

When the kiss finally broke, Will was unable to speak, and instead stared at Hannibal who smiled as if he had just won something.   
Hannibal sighed, “Let’s save the rest for next time. You do have classes in the morning.” And with that, he dismissed Will from ‘class’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My plan is to show vignettes of their relationship and the manipulations by Hannibal without making things go too fast too soon.


	3. The Moral Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly drops in on Will for a visit, and shows that she is much sharper than Will had expected. Meanwhile, Hannibal gives Will a poor grade in an attempt to manipulate him.

Will heard a knock on his door, his roommate had just left, so he opened the door expecting to find that his roommate had forgotten something. Instead, he found that it was a member of his regular study group, a girl who was in his calculus lecture named Beverly Katz. She greeted him with a smile and wave, “You’ve been missing from the last few sessions so I wanted to stop by and see if you were okay.” She stated. 

“Hi Beverly. I’m fine, I’ve just been… busy. Thanks for visiting me but…” He paused, “How did you know which dorm I lived in?” He questioned.  
Beverly got a smug look on her face and simply said, “I have my ways.” 

Will actually liked Beverly, she had always been helpful when they studied together. Not only that, she was intelligent, kind and had a good sense of humor, which was something Will always felt his life was lacking in.

“I have some notes and problems we worked on from group, I made copies for you.” She told him, and began to dig in her bag for aforementioned notes, although they appeared to be buried under the multitude of other things she had stuffed into her bag. She procured them with an audible “Aha!” and handed then over to him.

“Thank you,” Will said, slightly annoyed at being bothered during his free time, but still happy to see the closest person to a friend that he knew. He was about to make an excuse to hide away in his room once again when Beverly spoke, “So I’m just curious, but what have you been so busy with? I never see you out at parties or anything.”

Will sighed, he had to tell her something or she’d start digging around, “I’ve started seeing someone.” He told her the truth, however small a piece of the truth it was. Beverly made an exaggerated gasp, “But if you’re seeing someone, then who will be the innocent one?” Will shot her a dirty look, “Kidding! Who’s the lucky lady?”

Will became flustered at this because there was no lady and he didn’t really want to explain this to her, “You wouldn’t know them.” He said hastily, hoping she wouldn’t notice that he didn’t say ‘she’.

“Them?” Beverly had noticed. He shouldn’t have expected her not to, she was always picking up on small nuances in what people said, she was sharp that way. 

Will laughed nervously, “You caught me, it’s not a girl.” He hoped that she wouldn’t press further than this, and she didn’t seem to. She seemed satisfied that she had solved the mystery of why Will, who had no life outside of academics, had missed his important study group.

“Thank you for coming to see me, but I have to get back to reading.” Will excused himself, but Beverly stopped him, “Hey uh, actually I wanted to ask you if you’d like to go for coffee sometime.” She inquired. 

Will was surprised, but he nodded, adding “Call me or text me the details when you decide when you’d like to go.” Then ducked back into his room to enjoy its emptiness.   
He read for a long while after Beverly left, and before he knew it he had fallen asleep.  
\-----  
Will dreamt he was with Hannibal, they were sitting together on a bed, but he wasn’t sure if it was his bed or Hannibal’s. The two sat close together, their hips touching, and they were laughing about something however Will could not remember what, and then Hannibal whispered in his ear, “Touch me.”

Before he could even think to stop himself he was already unzipping Hannibal’s pants, and sliding another hand under his shirt to touch his bare chest. He knew what would be coming next and closed his eyes, only to open them again.

Will woke before they were able to get any further, feeling slightly disappointed.   
\----  
While Will was busy having dirty dreams about Hannibal, the man himself was suffering through grading papers. He would have preferred to be having fun with his pet had it been an option. He grimaced at all the stack of mediocre papers he had had to read his way through. They were all nothing compared to the work Will had produced for him.

Despite that it was certainly a 4.0 worthy paper, Hannibal wondered how Will would react if he gave him a lesser grade on for his work. A malicious grin spread across his face as he imagined Will coming to him asking for extra credit or to negotiate a better grade. Just what would Will be doing to raise that poor grade?

It intriqued him too much for him to pass up the opportunity, he marked the paper with a barely passing mark of 70/100. Just barely a 2.0. He could hardly contain his glee at toying with his pet, he could hardly wait to return the papers tomorrow now. The rest of his grading went easily after he had made himself feel a little better marking Will down.   
\----  
Will was in fact shocked at his grade, and after class marched right up to Hannibal to get to the bottom of why he had gotten such a low grade on a paper he had worked very hard on. 

“Professor, can you tell me what I did wrong on my assignment? I thought I’d followed you’re instructions perfectly.” He said, trying not to sound too upset. 

Hannibal pretended to be distracted as he answered will, to see if he would become even more worked up as a result, “You thought wrong, Will. We all make mistakes.” He lied. He headed out the exit of the lecture hall, back to his office, Will following behind. 

“I thought you liked me.” Will said, embarrassed. He didn’t expect special treatment he just had thought Hannibal thought higher of him. 

Hannibal turned on his heels, “I can’t show you any favoritism in my grading. You should be aware of that already.” Will spluttered, “I- I didn’t mean it like that!” Hannibal continued to walk fast, entering his office quickly, attempting to give the illusion that he did not want to continue this conversation. Will did not take the hint and followed him in, shutting the door behind them and locking it. 

“Is there any way I can re-do the assignment?” He asked.

“No.” Hannibal replied coldly, “Life does not allow re-dos, Will.” 

“Th-then...” Will looked around like he was checking for others even though he knew no one else would be inside, “Is there anything else I can do to improve my grade?” He asked anxiously.

Hannibal nearly cracked a smile in his poker face, this was exactly the reaction he had hoped for from Will. All he had to do was pick what he wanted Will to do for him, it was so hard to pick just one thing. 

“Spend the night with me, this Saturday.” Hannibal commanded him. He did not dislike abusing his power, it excited him in ways that nothing else did. He carefully studied Will’s face for his reactions, knowing that he was currently undergoing a mental conflict, unsure if he should do the right thing and accept his grade, or inevitably sleep with Hannibal and get the grades he wanted. 

If Will said no, Hannibal had been prepared to fail him throughout the rest of the course. He did not take rejection lightly.  
“Okay.” Will surrendered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the third chapter. I'm still fleshing out the story and I want Hannibal and Will's relationship to be somewhat of a slow build.


	4. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal go on a date, and spend the night together.

Will had insisted that they spend plenty of time together during the week leading up to Sunday, hoping that he’d feel more comfortable spending the night if they knew each other well. He had so many questions he wanted to ask Hannibal, that he wanted to know. At this point, he couldn’t even tell if they were compatible or not. 

It was Friday and he still didn’t feel like he really knew Hannibal or anything about him. They were waltzing around a bookstore, checking out the many titles and genres, Hannibal occasionally pulling out a book he recommended, adding it to a stack he was creating. Will always felt a sort of excitement around books, so it was an ideal place for a date, aside from the concern that someone might see them out together. 

“What do you need all these books for?” Will questioned, Hannibal had selected many books from all sorts of genres, from fiction to non-fiction, some were even psychology textbooks. 

“They’re for you, my dear. You said you wanted to know me, what better way is there than to share the things I’m interested in with you.” He replied, he hadn’t actually been sure how best to appease Will’s need for knowledge of him, since he was unwilling to tell him anything of importance about him. 

Will had he expected a long conversation over dinner when he asked Hannibal to tell him things, not a list of homework. He shouldn’t have expected a normal dating experience from a man who was clearly not the norm. 

“Prof… Hannibal, do you have any family?” Will asked quietly, it was something that had been tugging in the back of his mind, he rarely saw Hannibal with anyone outside of class, other than Will, that is. 

“Not anymore. It is just me now.” Hannibal didn’t seem to happy with Will’s question, and expressed this in his tone. He wanted to make it clear that he would not talk about his family under any circumstances. Especially not with a student.

“Why do you like me?” Will asked the one thing that scared him to ask. He didn’t have much self-worth, so he was hesitant to ask such a question. He prepared himself for the worst. 

“Because I feel drawn to you, and I can tell already that you’re a very smart young man. I feel as if I could fall for you.” Hannibal said this easily, like it was a matter of fact. He wanted to make Will feel as safe with him as possible, and then he would never be able to leave him. That was the one thing Hannibal felt sure of, he wanted to keep Will around as long as possible. 

“And…” He began again, “Your innocence appeals to me. I like that you haven’t wasted your time on frivolous romance.” This was true, Hannibal always liked his partners to have some sort of pureness to them, it made it all the more fun to defile them. 

He changed his course towards the check-out counter, Will following close behind like a lost puppy. Hannibal looked pleased, he had amassed around 15 books for Will, he looked forward to hearing his thoughts on each. The large range consisted entirely of books that Hannibal had read before. He enjoyed spoiling his pets, it was fun to see how people who weren’t used to getting presents reacted to getting a lot. 

When the cashier called them forward, she greeted them with a smile, uttering a completely embarrassing opener, “Buying supplies for your son?”

Hannibal scowled, while it’s true they had quite an age gap, he didn’t take too kindly to being called Will’s father, that was too creepy even for Hannibal’s taste. For a moment he thought about killing the girl right then and there, choking the color out of her cheery little face. But instead, he swallowed his pride and again put on a smile, saying nothing in return. He would have to pay her a visit some other time when they weren’t in public. 

Will had noticed the subtle change in Hannibal’s face, and he understood. He felt just as embarrassed that he was being shamed for being out with a man twice his age. When they had paid and left, he breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be away from such an awkward situation.

“Don’t let what the girl said bother you, she’s just retail worker, you can’t expect much from her.” He reassured Will, as he wrapped an arm around Will’s waist. Will laughed, he was glad that Hannibal wasn’t too bothered by the assumption, and he felt comfortable for once with the physical contact. 

Hannibal turned to face Will, his other hand also connected with Will’s waist, pulling him closer, “My dear Will, I won’t see you tomorrow, but I’ll be looking forward to our night together on Sunday.” He proclaimed with a grin. Will felt himself returning a smile, he could feel butterflies in his stomach thinking about what would happen Sunday. Hannibal leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Will’s lips. At first Will was worried someone might see, but he let himself enjoy it. 

They walked quietly to the car after, not speaking much during the ride back to Will’s dorm either. Hannibal parked a short distance away from them, so that no one would see the two together alone. Will was about to get out and head back when Hannibal spoke up, “Would you like to play around a bit before you go?” 

Will was shocked by his assertiveness, but if he was being honest it turned him on a little. His brain was practically screaming at him to go for it. Hannibal took the hint from the silence and took Will’s chin, tipping it up for a kiss. 

Then kissing turned into making out, their tongues joining in a lustful dance. Hannibal’s hand was on the inside of Will’s thigh, rubbing up it gently until it reached Will’s crotch. True to his young body, Will was already hard with excitement. Hannibal unzipped his jeans and slipped his hand inside, wrapping it around Will’s cock and rubbing it slowly at first, as he worked it out of his jeans. 

Will broke their passionate kissing to breathe, letting out a quiet moan, he had never felt such a strong sensation before, it was overwhelming him and for once he couldn’t even think. Hannibal began to work faster and he could feel something building up deep in his groin, “Ha—Hannibal I’m—“

It wasn’t hard for Hannibal to work out what that meant, he used his free hand to grab a tissue, just in time to catch Will’s cum, he wasn’t about to let some kid make a mess of his car, no matter how entertaining he found him. 

Will sat there breathing for a second, thoughts of only how hot Hannibal was swimming through his head for a moment before it all snapped back. He had just had his first sexual experience, and it was with his teacher of all people. 

“Wh… What just happened..?” Will spoke, but Hannibal shushed him, he was already cleaning the younger man up and zipping his pants. “Sometimes it’s best not to think.” He told Will, “Now go get some rest, you’re going to need it.”

\---------------------------------

Despite how tired he felt, Will could not simply sleep after that experience. He was overwhelmed at how quickly and easily it had happened, and every time he thought about it he got worked up again. He spent the rest of the night researching sex, wanting to know everything so that he could return the favor the next time it happened. 

He was afraid that Hannibal would throw him aside if he was unable to satisfy him sexually, but no matter how much he read he couldn’t see himself doing any of those things. Soon he was too tired to stay up and read about things that made him flush, and decided it’d be best to just sleep since he’d need it come Sunday. 

\---------------------------------  
Before he knew it, Saturday had flown by, with Will not doing much other than his classwork and thumbing through the books that Hannibal had bought him, and already it was Sunday. He arrived at Hannibal’s home for the second time at 8 o’clock sharp. Will hated being late, so he always made it a point to arrive on time.

He tapped gently on the door, not particularly loudly, and he was about the knock again when Hannibal swung it open, greeting him cheerfully and guiding him in with one arm.   
“At first I’d wanted to start with dinner again, but I thought a film would be more comfortable for someone your age.” He told Will as he showed him downstairs to what was actually a fairly normal living room. He pointed to a small stack of about 4 movies and instructed Will to pick one from there.

Will picked up the first and read the back, all of the movies appeared to be older, classic movies. It was exactly what he’d have expected to see from someone like his professor. None of the movies in particular interested him, so he decided to draw one at random, ‘The conversation’ it read, he skimmed the back cover, but didn’t get far before Hannibal was back again, with a small bowl of popcorn. 

“Ah, good pick!” He praised Will as he took it from his hands and put it in the DVD player, Will sat on the couch, nervous as to how the night was going to begin.   
“Are you a fan of ‘thriller’ movies?” He asked.

“Sometimes, it depends on the movie.” Will replied, Hannibal sat next to him as the movie started, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him close. “I’m happy you’re here, I have grown tired of spending all my nights alone.” He explained, “I’m sorry if the way I went about it seemed… less than straightforward. I will fix the grade I gave you.” 

Will’s face lit up, “Thank you… I was worried you didn’t like me when I got that paper. I’m glad you just wanted to spend time with me.” Hannibal could tell Will had already lost the battle, he didn’t even try to play, he was truly going to fall in love with him. The movie had started up the first scene was beginning, Will started to speak, “I’m really—“ 

Hannibal cut him off with a shushing noise and added, “If you’re not quiet during the movie I’ll have to find a better use for that mouth of yours.” He abhorred when people made a lot of noise during a movie, he didn’t make exceptions for his toys. 

Will tried to resist the temptation to ask, he made it only 30 minutes into the movie before he was no longer able to hold it in, “And what use would that be?” It was a little out of context by then, so he only got a “Hm?” out of Hannibal.

“What better use would my mouth have?” Will asked, watching Hannibal’s face for reaction. 

“Get on your knees and I’ll show you.” Hannibal directed him, and Will did just that, kneeling in front of Hannibal. “You look nice like that.” Hannibal complimented him, he unzipped his pants and pulled his dick out, it wasn’t completely hard yet, but it would be soon.

Will was stunned, he had never seen another man’s penis this close before, and while he had thought he was being sexy he just felt foolish now that he had no idea what to do with it, but it was too late to back out, as Hannibal had his hand on his head, pulling his head closer. It was sink or swim, so Will made the choice to swim and opened his mouth, taking Hannibal’s cock in.

He was surprised to find that it didn’t bother him in any of the ways he thought it might, Hannibal smelled nice, and didn’t taste bad at all. He found himself getting into it quickly, bobbing his head up and down while licking it. Hannibal was quiet, but Will could tell he was enjoying it, however Hannibal stopped him early, pulling his head off of his cock by his hair. 

“Are you satisfied? We’ll continue this later. Sit.” He commanded, he wasn’t ready to fuck Will yet, and if he let Will go on much longer he wouldn’t be able to stop himself. The two watched the rest of the movie in silence together, Will thinking much too hard about what was only a few minutes of dick sucking. 

After they sat for a bit absorbing what they’d watched, before Hannibal spoke up, “I would like for things to become serious between us, if you are interested.”   
Will looked confused, “I thought we were.” He said.

Hannibal chuckled, “Not quite, we haven’t made it official yet. What do you think, would you want to be my boyfriend?”

Will’s face turned red, even though he should have expected it, he couldn’t help his reaction, he’d never been asked out by anyone. 

“I… I think I’d like that.” He answered, he didn’t know where this would go, or how the hell he would ever tell his parents, but he wanted to explore it. Hannibal gave him a peck on the lips to seal the deal, “Well then, would you like to go celebrate?” Hannibal gestured towards a liquor cabinet.

“I can’t drink yet.” Will replied.

“It’ll be our secret.” Hannibal moved to the cabinet, picking out his nicest whiskey, blue label Johnnie Walker. He poured roughly two shots into his glass, and three into Will’s. He decided against putting it on ice, as a nice whiskey is best enjoyed on its own. He didn’t actually intend of drinking himself, but he knew if he pretended that he was, Will would feel more at ease to try it. 

He handed Will the glass and watched as the younger man two a rather large swig, beginner’s mistake. Will was coughing seconds later, “Wow! That is… uh… so good.” Will faked a smile, he couldn’t understand how people drink that crap, it burned on its way down his throat and left a warm feeling in his stomach. 

“Have as much as you like.” Hannibal said with a grin. He was excited at the prospect of a drunk and vulnerable Will, who was nervously taking swig after swig of his drink. Will had a fairly good idea of what they’d be doing, and he knew it wouldn’t be sleeping. He wasn’t sure if he could relax enough for it sober, so he was making it a point to get a little drunk. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have much experience with these kinds of things.” Will admitted.

“Don’t worry, I’m a very good teacher.” Hannibal assured him, he reached out and took Will’s hand. Will took his last swig and just like that his drink was nearly gone and he was starting to feel different, like he was floating in water and nothing mattered. He was also starting to get turned on thinking about Hannibal fucking him

Hannibal tugged his hand, urging him to follow, Will set his glass down, allowing himself to be guided through the house, their destination was the bedroom. The moment they entered the room Hannibal spun around and grabbed Will’s face, kissing him hard, the two starting in a feverish make out session that landed the two on the bed where Hannibal began to unbutton Will’s shirt. 

Hannibal moved down to Will’s neck, sucking on it with the intention of marking him, Will groaned, the combination of Hannibal touching and kissing his body combined with the feeling of being drunk was making his head swim, he felt like he was losing his mind. Before he knew it they were both naked and rubbing their bodies together. 

All of a sudden there was an absence of Hannibal, only for him the return along with the feeling of a cold liquid being rubbed against Will’s asshole. Will gasped, the cold was a shock and yet it felt both good and strange to be touched there. It wasn’t long before Hannibal pushed a couple fingers in, eliciting a groan from the younger man. 

Hannibal moved his fingers in and out, making sure to rub Will’s prostate in the process, and as he did so he started to suck the head of Will’s cock which was already dripping with pre-cum. Will was moaning rather loudly, if he kept up like this soon Will would be waking the neighbors. He could tell the younger man was ready to be fucked, but he wanted to hear it. 

Hannibal withdrew from touching Will, “Tell me what you want Will.” Will shook his head at first, it was too dirty, he’d feel embarrassed if he said it aloud.   
“I won’t finish you off if you don’t tell me.” Hannibal said with a smirk.

“I want… I want you to fuck me.” Will told him. 

And just like that, Hannibal was lubed up and the head of his cock was pressing against Will’s entrance, gently nudging in. He didn’t want to hurt the young man, he took his time pushing in and out an inch at a time until he was finally all the way in. 

“How does that feel?” He whispered into Will’s ear, “You look gorgeous with my cock inside of you.” 

Hannibal began to thrust, Will was moaning loudly and he was sure Will wouldn’t last much longer than this, and picked up the pace, savoring every second he got to see of Will who was lost in pleasure, gripping the sheets and calling out his name. In a flash, it was all over, and Will came all over his chest and belly and Hannibal inside of the younger man. 

Will had passed out almost immediately after cumming, without even cleaning himself up first. Hannibal took the liberty of doing the clean-up, dressing Will in a smaller pair of his own pajamas and tucking him into bed, and once Hannibal himself was ready, he climbed into bed with him, snuggling up close to the younger man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best. I made this chapter a little longer than the others. Hope it's good, I put in just a little bit of happy stuff...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure what direction I'm intending this story to be, but I'm planning to make it multi-chapter and complete it to the end. I'm still figuring out just how to portray the characters properly, but I hope this is alright for a first chapter.


End file.
